Break The Distance
by liveforsemi
Summary: One shot Selena/Harry. Escrita como um "presente" para minha melhor amiga que é completamente apaixonada por esse garoto dos cabelos cacheados e dono de belos pares de olhos verdes.


Selena se encolheu ao ler a mensagem que acabara de receber no celular. O coração se apertou, o estômago doeu, os olhos arderam e as lágrimas que estavam evitando ser derramadas naqueles últimos dias, finalmente venceram a luta e rolaram pelo rosto bonito da garota.

"_Eu sem você sou só desamor. Mas a alegria de saber que você existe, que você respira em algum lugar desse mundo, me dá forças para continuar porque eu sei que algum dia eu vou te segurar nos braços para sempre, e nunca mais teremos que nos separar. Eu te amo, Lena." _

Faziam apenas 3 dias que Selena havia se despedido mais uma vez de Harry. Ela já havia perdido a conta das inúmeras vezes que se despediram mas parecia que cada vez doía ainda mais. Vê-lo partir e não saber quando o veria de novo, e ás vezes, se o veria de novo. Ela tentava ignorar todos os medos e inseguranças mas cada vez que se viam eles só aumentavam mais. Ela confiava em Harry, esse não era o problema, ela só tinha medo de não suportar mais toda aquela distância e um dos dois ceder. Isso acabaria com ela. Harry era o amor de sua vida, ela não conseguia imaginar um futuro sem ele ao seu lado. Ele era parte de tudo, de cada pedacinho do seu ser desde o dia que o havia conhecido.

Selena havia conhecido Harry há exatamente 5 anos atrás, em um intercâmbio que a mesma tinha feito para Londres, cidade natal do garoto. Ela tinha optado por um pacote de intercâmbio onde ela ficaria hospedada em alguma casa de família no centro de Londres, e por obra do destino, havia ficado na casa dos Styles, onde acabou se apaixonando pelo filho mais velho do casal, Harry.

Foi como em um daqueles filmes bregas, onde o mocinho se apaixona pela mocinha quando se olham pela primeira vez, a diferença era que, não havia nada de brega em Selena e Harry, era como se os dois tivessem sido feitos um para o outro. Selena cantava, Harry tinha uma banda. Ela amava Londres, ele morava lá. Ambos amavam o frio e o corpo pequeno de Selena se encaixava perfeitamente no de Harry, onde ele a embalava e a esquentava, vezes dando beijos em seu pescoço, vezes soprando as mãos gélidas da menina.

Os dois sempre souberam que um dia Selena voltaria para sua casa em Los Angeles, mas evitavam pensar no assunto até ele finalmente acontecer. Harry levou a garota ao aeroporto, beijou seus lábios e os dois fizeram promessas de dar continuidade a aquele namoro mesmo a distância. Harry prometeu que arranjaria dinheiro para visitar a menina, e Selena prometeu que sempre o esperaria, não importava o quanto demorasse.

Mas agora já se faziam 5 anos que os dois namoravam no meio daquela loucura, e Selena tentava não sofrer, mas era impossível. Ela queria o namorado por perto todos os dias, todas as horas, não apenas 2 vezes por ano, quando ele conseguia algum dinheiro para ir visitá-la e passar apenas menos de um mês ao seu lado. Para Selena, as horas longe dele eram como meses, os dias como anos e cada pequena ausência era uma eternidade.

Se Selena tivesse qualquer chance de fazer aquilo mudar, ela agarraria mais rápido do que uma batida de coração, correria para ele como se só houvesse o garoto no mundo, mas infelizmente as coisas não eram tão fáceis. Ela estava terminando a faculdade de Jornalismo em uma das melhores universidades de Los Angeles, onde havia conseguido uma bolsa integral, e Harry estava no terceiro ano da faculdade de música em Londres. Eles concordavam que não podiam largar suas vidas para viverem juntos, pois para aquilo acontecer, um dos dois teria que desistir da faculdade e dos sonhos, coisa que não cogitaram em hipótese alguma.

Selena ainda estava encolhida na cama lendo e relendo a mensagem que Harry havia enviado. Ela ainda não havia respondido e nem sabia o que escrever, para ela nenhuma palavra no mundo explicaria tamanha falta que o garoto lhe fazia. Optou então por largar o celular na escrivaninha e tentar dormir mais um pouco, pois ainda era cedo, mas falhou com sucesso.

Resolveu levantar e ir ver se a melhor amiga, da qual ela dividia o apartamento, já estava acordada. Entrou no quarto devagarzinho na ponta dos pés e se enfiou de baixo das cobertas abraçando Demi por trás.

- Não consegue dormir? - Demi sussurrou já sabendo a resposta. Selena só a pertubava pelas manhãs quando algo estava errado.

- É. - Selena fitou o teto. - Te acordei?

- Não. - Demi se virou na cama de forma que agora pudesse enxergar o rosto da menina. - Estava chorando? - A fresta de luz que entrava pela janela era o suficiente para Demi enxergar os olhos vermelhos da garota.

Selena suspirou e abraçou Demi, enfiando o rosto no peito da garota e se permitindo chorar mais uma vez. Não era preciso dizer nada, Demi já sabia e já entendia o motivo de tudo, apenas acariciou os cabelos emaranhados e e abraçou de volta, desejando poder tomar a dor da melhor amiga para sí. Demi já vinha assistindo aquela cena se repetir no seu quarto há 5 anos e só esperava que um dia aquela dor de Selena cesasse, que um dia ela pudesse ver o sorriso feliz de volta no rosto bonito.

- Eu sei que é difícil para todo mundo entender, mas ele está no meu coração de uma maneira que ninguém nunca estará, Demi. - Selena disse após se acalmar. - Mesmo que ás vezes eu me sinta abandonada e carente, ninguém nunca poderia me fazer sentir da forma que ele faz.

- Eu só desejaria poder chegar até onde ele está no momento que eu quisesse, sabe? Sem nenhuma tela de computador nos separando, sem nenhuma ligação por vídeo... - Selena suspirou. - Eu não sei se vou aguentar até o fim da faculdade.

- Você precisa, Selena. Já conversamos sobre isso. Ou ele vem até você, ou não vem. Você não pode largar a faculdade, você precisa construir uma vida, essa faculdade sempre foi seu sonho. - Demi disse cautelosa.

- Essa faculdade sempre foi meu sonho, mas então eu conheci Harry, e ele se tornou mais um. Já estamos nessa loucura de vai e vem há 5 anos Demi, eu não sei se suporto mais um adeus. Toda vez que eu o levo até o aeroporto e o vejo ir embora, é como se ele levasse meu coração junto.

Demi desistiu de argumentar com a garota, ela sabia que era impossível confortar o coração aflito da amiga, só uma pessoa poderia fazer isso e ela não era ela, Demi sabia que era só um alivio para a dor, não a cura. Harry era a cura.

**. . . **

**- **Eu não vou conseguir ir para passar o Natal, Lena, eu sinto muito. - Selena ouviu a voz rouca do rapaz do outro lado da linha pronunciar as palavras que ela mais temia naquele momento.

- Por quê?- Ela disse em um tom baixo.

- As passagens estão muito caras, eu não tenho nem a metade do dinheiro, as coisas por aqui não estão muito boas. - O garoto disse triste.

O Natal era o feriado preferido de Selena desde que ela era pequenininha, e tudo que envolvia o Natal para ela era encantador. Ela amava o modo como a cidade ficava enfeitada, as luzes e o espírito de paz que reinava dentro de todos ao seu redor. A época do Natal foi a época em que Selena escolheu fazer seu intercâmbio para Londres porque era seu maior desejo poder comemorar a data com o clima frio da cidade, e todos ali pareciam celebrar o natal de uma forma diferente. Então, para Selena, o Natal havia se tornado ainda mais especial, porque havia conhecido Harry e para ela, ele era seu grande milagre natalino.

Eles nunca haviam passado um Natal separados desde que se conheceram, para eles era uma celebração da união dos dois e era a época em que mais eram felizes, pois deixavam toda a preocupação e dor de lado, apenas para celebrar o amor e a vida.

- E-eu gostaria que houvesse uma forma nós quebrarmos essa distância Harry, mas não há... Eu sinto muito, mas não dá mais para continuar assim. - Selena finalmente percebeu que era a hora de dar um fim a aquela dor, e então desligou o telefone não dando a chance do garoto falar.

Ela se encolheu no canto da parede e chorou. Nunca havia chorado tão alto, nunca tinha se sentido tão triste. Ela simplesmente não podia mais dar continuidade aquilo, ela estava frágil, seu coração estava do outro lado do mundo, com Harry, e não poder passar seu feriado preferido ao lado do namorado era o fim para ela... Ela sabia que estava prestes a desistir, e aquilo só a incentivou.

**. . . **

Já era a manhã de Natal, mas Selena não se levantou da cama cedo como sempre fazia. Ela amava se levantar cedo naquela data, comer seus biscoitos natalinos com leite ao lado de Demi, passear pela cidade e ver as atrações ao lado de Harry. Mas naquele dia ela não estava afim de comemorar, apenas se enfiou ainda mais de baixo das cobertas quando Demi veio acordá-la.

Tudo o que Selena conseguia pensar era no oceno imenso, nas milhares de nuvens e miles de estradas que a separavam de Harry, que enquanto ela via o sol, ele via a lua e ela só desejava que não fosse tão longe. Os inúmeros dólares só para se estar perto e todos aqueles pensamentos sobre como seria se ele estivesse com ela... Tudo que ela desejava era que não fosse tão díficil. Ela só queria poder quebrar aquela distância.

Como em uma prece, Selena sussurrou para o céu pedindo ajuda porque ela desejava muito ver o amor da sua vida naquela manhã, e mesmo sabendo que eram pedidos falhos, ela simplesmente os jogou para o universo na esperança que um dia pudessem ser atendidos.

- Lena. - Demi entrou no quarto chamando a melhor amiga.

- Já disse que não vou levantar, Demi. - Selena disse mal-humorada.

- Você _precisa_ vir até a sala. - Demi disse urgente.

Selena bufou nervosa mas se espreguiçou na cama e se levantou contra sua vontade. Calçou as pantufas e saiu arrastada para fora do quarto ainda de olhos fechados e quando os abriu não conseguia acreditar no que via. Harry estava lá, com o belo sorriso estampado no rosto, os belos pares de olhos verdes que ela tando adorava a fitando com aquele brilho que ele só tinha. O garoto abriu os braços para que ela se jogasse e a abraçou com toda força que ele conseguia.

- Como? - Selena sussurrou ainda emocionada.

O que Selena não entendia era que ela não era a única a sofrer. Existia uma outra pessoa do outro lado do mundo se sentindo da mesma forma, jogando inúmeros pedidos ao universo na esperança que fossem atendidos desde o dia que ela terminará aquele namoro. Harry também estava sofrendo, ele amava Selena da forma mais pura que alguém poderia ter amado outra pessoa e diferente dela, ele nunca havia pensado em desistir. Essa palavra não era nem cogitada em sua mente. Foi por isso que o rapaz largou a faculdade no final do último semestre, dobrou sua carga horária pelas 2 semanas que faltavam para o Natal e conseguiu comprar sua passagem para Los Angeles. Uma passagem só de ida, porque ele nunca mais deixaria Selena, ele nunca mais correria o risco de perdê-la. Seu sonho não era nada perto do amor que sentia pela latina, e os planos que ele tinha para a vida dos dois valeriam muito mais a pena.

- Eu sempre pensei em como foi engraçado como uma coisa levou a outra quando você entrou na minha vida. - Harry sorriu ao dizer. - Você chegou em minha vida 5 anos atrás, encheu meu dias de cores e tem sido um verão interminável desde que nos encontramos. Há mágica em todo lugar que estou com você, não é importa se é aqui ou em Londres. Eu estou aqui, Lena, parado na sua frente nessa manhã de Natal porque não poderia cogitar voltar a minha velha vida sem você, onde tudo era embaçado e eu não enxergava nada direito.

Harry se abaixou, colocando um joelho no chão, e tirou uma pequena caixinha do bolso do casaco, onde abriu revelando um lindo anel de diamantes.

- Assim como você deu início há um verão interminável na minha vida 5 anos atrás nessa mesma época natalina, hoje eu quero dar início a todos as estações do ano eternas com você. Nenhum espaço de tempo com você seria suficiente... comecemos com o para sempre. Quer se casar comigo, Selena Marie Gomez? -

- S-sim. - Selena gaguejou diante a emoção que sentia e as lágrimas de felicidade que corriam pelo seu rosto.

Finalmente ela estava chorando de felicidade, finalmente seu peito se apertava e o estômago se contraía mas por uma explosão de alegria. Finalmente os olhos ardiam de tanto chorar porque estava muito feliz, e da mesma forma que ela nunca havia ficado tão triste quando terminará com Harry, agora ela sabia que nunca tinha se sentido tão feliz na vida e sabia que esse sentimento era só o começo de uma jornada de muitas alegrias.

- Nós finalmente quebramos a distância. - Selena sussurrou antes de beijar os lábios do noivo que retribuiu de forma carinhosa, tomando a cintura da garota e a puxando para sí em um abraço que seria o primeiro de muitos naquele para sempre.


End file.
